


My little snowflake.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarves shuffled anxiously across the stony ledge as rain and wind battered them from every angle. Thorin shouted orders back at them and Dwalin shouted as a large rock came crashing above them, sending shards of rock falling over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little snowflake.

**Author's Note:**

> (Some blood description, so if you're not comfortable with that, you're not in the right place x)

The dwarves shuffled anxiously across the stony ledge as rain and wind battered them from every angle. Thorin shouted orders back at them and Dwalin shouted as a large rock came crashing above them, sending shards of rock falling over them, Balin stepped forward slightly and squinted into the distance before pointing out something shifting in the distance before a large mountain ledge began to move, the dwarves looked up in fear as the mountain ripped a rock from its leg and threw it at another shifting mountain.

“Giants! Stone Giants!” Bofur shouted.

The dwarves screamed before the mountain ledge beneath their feet started to move and shift, Fili and Kili yelled to each other as they were pulled away from each other and Dwalin gripped tightly at the rocks behind him before he saw the small scribe at his side slip forward.

“Ori!” Dwalin snapped before he lunged forward and grabbed the scribe before pulling him back into his chest, Ori gripped tightly onto the furs that lined Dwalin’s armour and cried into his shoulder before they started to sway again, the dwarves around them started running towards the other end of the ledge where another solid ledge was placed, Dwalin tried to push Ori in front of him but the small scribe was frozen with fear as the ledge beneath them started to crumble.

“Ori. Move!” Dwalin snapped as he pushed the scribe down the ledge.

“Ori!” Dori’s voice cried out sounding like a howl in the wind. “Ori! Come here!”

Ori started to shift towards his brother’s voice as he shook and gripped the slippery stones, with Dwalin growling and pushing him along. They both made it quickly to the end of the ledge, Dori and Nori were automatically there reaching out for their younger but it was all too sudden, the ledge crumbled beneath the scribe and he fell into the dark abyss.

“Ori!” Dori cried in unison with Nori as they watched their youngest brother fall towards the earth.

Dwalin jumped towards another section on the ledge but his fingers slipped on the stones.

“Son of a bitch!” Dwalin cried before he lost his grip on the already slippery stones and followed the scribe into the darkness below, the only thing he could hear was the howling wind and the company calling after him as he fell.

\----

Ori opened his eyes slowly as the white blobs fell around him covering him in a thin layer, the snow had frozen his eyelashes to his cheeks and he could feel his cheeks were frozen and red, he quickly rubbed a mitted hand over his cheek and sat up slowly before he scanned the area around him. It was a large forest with twisted old trees that bared no leaves and bark that was knotted and peeling, it was dark even though it was still day and Ori didn’t like the dark, well, he didn’t like what was in the dark, he shivered and brushed the snow from his hair before looking around his lap to find his bag, Ori panicked when he couldn’t find it and lifted himself slowly to his feet before wiping his hand across his forehead and looking at his hand to find his pale fingers covered in crimson blood, Ori squeaked and heard a soft groan close by, he moved through the snow slowly with his slingshot in hand, he knew it wouldn’t be a good weapon if he faced a bear of a warg but it was the only weapon to hand. Something under the snow shifted and Ori pulled his slingshot out of its hold and prepared it for firing, he froze when he heard the familiar groan again and the pile of snow started to move again, this time the snow covered creature moved to two legs and flexed their large shoulders, Ori made a scared squeak and closed his eye before he fired the stone, it hit the creature square in the back of their head, the creature growled and grabbed the back of their head before grabbing their weapon from the snow and spun round.

“Ori!?” The creature snapped and Ori slowly opened his eyes to see Dwalin holding his axes in each hand.

“Mister Dwalin.” Ori said breathlessly before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the dwarf, it felt so good to feel another being around them. Dwalin dropped his axes but he didn’t hug back, he didn’t know how. Ori sobbed softly into his chest and Dwalin cringed, he didn’t know how to deal with this type of contact, the only contact he had with others was when they were skewered on the end of his war hammer.

Dwalin swallowed thickly and pried Ori off of him before pushing the scribe at an arm’s length.

“No tears lad.” Dwalin said snappily but he was meant to say it softly. “Dwarves don’t cry.”

Ori nodded and wiped the freezing tears from his cheeks; Dwalin nodded sharply and lifted his axe before looking back up the high mountain.

“How are we going to get back up there?” Ori asked and Dwalin shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Dwalin replied before turning to Ori and glaring at him. “We wouldn’t need to get back up there if ye’ kept yer wits about ye’ and moved when I told ye’ too!”

Ori frowned at Dwalin and let his jaw fall open.

“You’re blaming me for all this!” Ori snapped.

“Well, if the boot fits.” Dwalin growled before shoving his axes into their holders and started marching through the snow. _Of all the dwarves he had to be stuck with why did it have to be the weakest member of the whole company!_ Dwalin said snappily to himself.

Ori followed the marching dwarf as he tucked his slingshot away into his pouch. _Of all the dwarves he had to be stuck with why it had to be the stubbornness member of the whole company!_ Ori said to himself as he walked quickly to Dwalin’s side.

“If the boot fits.” Ori said under his breath and Dwalin froze before turning on his heel.

“Listen here runt. If we are stuck here we’re gonna have to get along.” Dwalin snapped as he pointed a bloody finger at the scribe. “And that means ye’ have to do as I say. Do ye’ understand!”

Ori narrowed his eyes at the large dwarf before he raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face, Dwalin’s head rolled with the slap and he kept his head to the side.

“Don’t call me a runt.” Ori growled and Dwalin scowled into the distance before he frowned at Ori and gave an unimpressed snort, Ori slapped him again on the other cheek and Dwalin grabbed his wrist.

“Apologise.” Ori said as he tried to pull his wrist free.

“For what?” Dwalin snarled.

“For calling me a runt.” Ori replied.

“Why does it matter if I call ye’ a runt?” Dwalin asked with another snarl.

“Because it does.” Ori replied like it was a good enough explanation for anything. Dwalin growled again at the insolent of the young dwarf and he opened his mouth to snap at him again but there was a sudden growl through the air and Dwalin froze before he turned slowly.

“What was tha-” Ori started to ask but Dwalin clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed to silence him, Ori closed his mouth instantly and Dwalin pulled an axe from its holder with his free hand.

“Get into the ditch.” Dwalin hissed at Ori but still keeping his eyes on the area around them. “Now.” He added with another hiss.

Ori moved quickly into the ditch and grabbed his slingshot from its holder as he watched the large dwarf making a fighting stance in the centre of the snowy forest, the wind started to pick up again and a howl rang through the air, not the howl of the wind, the howl of a warg.

The creature suddenly jumped out from behind a tree and charged at Dwalin but Dwalin quickly swung his axe and sliced through its throat before more of the vicious creatures jumped out and began snapping their large jaws at Dwalin, Dwalin swung his axes and cut through their fur and flesh before one with thick black fur came up behind him and bit down on his arm causing him to drop the axe and fall to the floor, he swung his second at the beast but it simply ripped it out of his arm and threw it behind him, landing just in front of Ori, Dwalin choked as the warg pressed its paw down on his throat and he reached back towards his axe that was planted in ice, Dwalin growled as he reached back and the warg pressed harder into his throat making him press into the snow, Dwalin choked and gasped.

Ori watched as the large dwarf squirmed under the wargs paw and gasped for breath as he reached for his weapon, Ori thought quickly and reached for the axe that was placed in front of him and got to his feet, gaining the wargs attention and that of Dwalin’s, Ori lifted the axe in his hands and whipped his hand forward, sending the axe flying and hitting the warg in the centre of its head, sending crimson liquid splattering across the crisp, innocent snow. Dwalin choked again as the paw against his neck turned into a dead weight but now he could easily push the beast off, he rolled out from under the beast before he pulled his axe from its head and placed it back into the holders on his back before he glared at Ori and gave him a nod in thanks, he quickly grabbed his second axe from the ice and tucked it into the second holder before turning and marching away from the battle site, expecting Ori to follow, and sure enough he did.

\----

The company walked in silence until they reached a secluded cave in the far mountains, the only sound to break the silence was Dori sobbing and Nori’s attempt to sooth him even though his voice broke with every word fighting back tears as his eldest brother wept over the loss of their baby brother.

Thorin marched outside the cave and lifted his pipe to his lips as he looked over the mountain range that was spread before him, he knew that Dwalin was adapted to surviving in harsh conditions, but Ori, Ori was still so young, Thorin had sudden regrets of bringing the small dwarf along but he knew that Aule had sent Ori here for a reason, he just didn’t see it yet. An obvious cough came from the entrance of the cave and Thorin looked over to see the hobbit watching him with sorry eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Bilbo asked taking a hesitant step towards Thorin.

“What do you mean? I’m not the one who lost my brother!” Thorin snapped at the Halfling.

“I know. But you did lose your brother in arms.” Bilbo replied softly not sure if this was his place to talk, he knew Thorin still didn’t trust him, especially not after his fascination with the elves-

“Dwalin isn’t dead. He’s a big dwarf, he can look after himself.” Thorin replied, mostly trying to convince himself.

“Then why do you have a face like thunder?” Bilbo asked with a furrowed brow.

“Why do you care?” Thorin asked in the same tone Bilbo did.

“I-I- Don’t know.” Bilbo replied. “I just do.”

Thorin growled and stomped past the Halfling before leaning towards his pointed ear.

“Well I wish you’d stop.” Thorin hissed before continuing inside the cave.

But Thorin soon regretted going back inside when he saw mostly all the members in the company crying, Bofur was sat in the corner with tears in his eyes as he helped Bombur tend Bifur’s arm, that had become scratched when he was thrown against the rocks in the strong winds, Oin and Gloin were assisting, Kili was laid at his brothers side and small sobs came from his lips before Fili stroked his hair gently, Balin seemed lost, the once sharp dwarf was dropping the cooking pot and he sighed as he picked it up, Thorin could see the tears that were swelling in his eyes, Dori and Nori were the worst, Nori had his brother at his side as tears fell silently down his cheeks, watching as his elder brother curled his knees under him and hid his face as he continued to sob. Thorin looked around and his face fell before he looked at Bilbo who was watching him with a sad expression.

“Aw the poor king is upset. Maybe he cares?” Bilbo said stepping forward. “Well maybe he should stop.” Bilbo hissed with the same coldness Thorin did a moment ago before he marched away with arms folded across his chest as he went to help Bofur set Bifur’s’ arms.

\----

Dwalin rubbed his hands together before he sliced into the animal that he had caught to eat, Ori helped, he helped _a lot,_ Ori was the one who spotted the animal and knocked it out long enough with a stone from his slingshot for Dwalin to kill it. Dwalin would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little impressed and if someone asked he would deny it. Since they couldn’t make a fire in the snow that littered the cave floor they would have to eat the meat raw, but there was nothing wrong with that, (well in Dwalin’s mind anyway.)Ori sat at his side wrapping his arms tight around himself, obviously the cold was getting to him, even though he still had his large knitwear jumper wrapped around him. Dwalin spotted him shiver from the corner of his eye and he pulled a blanket quickly from his pack before he draped it over the small dwarfs shoulders.

“Thank you.” Ori said weakly and Dwalin nodded before turning back to the animal that was turning the snow around it a shocking red. He was soon finished and placed the pieces of meat on a large wooden plate.

“Eat up.” Dwalin grunted before taking a piece of the raw meat and placing it in his mouth.

Ori looked down at the bloody meat and curled further inside the blanket.

 “No thanks.” Ori replied and Dwalin frowned at him.

“Why not?” Dwalin asked.

“I’m not hungry.” Ori replied with a shrug.

“I don’t care if yer hungry or not.” Dwalin snapped before he took a deep breath and settled his voice. “Just eat, ye’ need yer energy.”

“I _said_ I’m not hungry.” Ori replied with a huff and Dwalin cracked his knuckles obviously trying to control his temper.

“I see ye’ got a cut on yer forehead.” Dwalin said changing the subject quickly.

“So?” Ori said with another shrug.

“I’m only saying ye’ should get it patched up before ye’ get an infection.” Dwalin replied.

“I don’t have any medicine.” Ori replied and Dwalin quickly pulled some ointment and gauze out, Ori smiled slightly before Dwalin put some of the green ointment into his fingers and rubbed it carefully on the cut on Ori’s forehead, Ori blushed slightly and kept his eyes low as Dwalin placed the small piece of gauze on the cut and ran his fingers through Ori’s hair and tucked it behind his ear, Ori finally looked up at him and Dwalin coughed awkwardly before removing his hands.

“What about your wounds?” Ori asked.

“I can patch ‘em up myself.” Dwalin grumbled in reply.

“Are you sure? I could help you with-” Ori started but Dwalin chuckled slightly.

“Aye, ye’ can help me with my cheeks, they’re still a bit sore.” Dwalin said rubbing his cheeks with a smirk.

Ori blushed slightly and suddenly felt guilty, especially after Dwalin had been nice to him.

“Sorry about that-” Ori replied.

“It’s alright,” Dwalin replied.

“No it’s not.” Ori replied. “I acted like a dwafling, even though I joined this company to prove that I wasn’t. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I’ve had worse, trust me.” Dwalin replied with a small smile, Ori responded with a wide smile.

“I’ve never seen you smile before.” Ori said slightly dreamily.

Dwalin looked down at Ori and smiled again.

“I don’t have much to smile about.” Dwalin replied.

Ori sighed and nodded before his eyes locked with Dwalin’s, he had grown to like the dwarf very much in the past few hours, even after the rocky start.

Dwalin didn’t talk much in the company of others and he certainly didn’t like weak dwarves but Ori had proved himself worthy and Dwalin’s mind seemed to like the scribe, he liked him _very much._

“Ye’ should get some sleep.” Dwalin said as he shuffled away from Ori. “I’ll keep watch.”

“That doesn’t seem fair, I could-” Ori started but Dwalin sighed heavily.

“I said get some sleep!” Dwalin snapped before he leaned against the entrance of the cave and watching out of the corner of his eye as Ori sighed and cuddled under the blankets before he applied the ointment to his own wounds and wrapping them in bandages.

\----

Thorin sat up late into the night, watching the snowy distance and blowing smoke rings from his pipe, he could no longer stay inside the cave, and he couldn’t stand to see his company in such distress any longer, especially with the Halfling glaring at him with pity every ten minutes. There was a sudden humming sound coming from up the mountain path and Thorin looked up immediately to see the grey wizard holding his hat down but still keeping his usual smile.

“Ah, Thorin.” Gandalf said with a grin. “Might I say you dwarves move quickly when you wish.”

Thorin didn’t say anything; instead he continued to look broodingly out towards the mountains and continued to smoke his pipe.

“Is everything alright my lad?” Gandalf asked and Thorin jostled his head back into the cave before getting up and leading Gandalf inside. The grey wizard took off his hat and ducked as he entered the cave, it was dimly lit by a small fire in the middle but the wizard was still able to tell what was wrong.

“Where are Ori and Dwalin?” Gandalf asked scanning the cave.

Bilbo got up first from his bed mat and slowly approached the wizard with such sorrow in his eyes it made Thorin look away.

“They fell, Gandalf, over the side of the mountain.” Bilbo told him and Gandalf grew wide eyed.

“Then what are you all still doing here!” Gandalf bellowed. “You should be out there looking for them.”

“We can’t, the storm is too strong.” Thorin said quickly.

“I gave you this company and I expect you to look after them.” Gandalf started.

“I cannot control the weather.” Thorin snapped and looked up at the wizard with dark eyes.

“So, you give up on them!” Bilbo cut in. “I thought a king always looked after his people.”

Thorin was speechless and the hobbits gall and he looked down at the floor as Bilbo took a heavy sigh.

“I’m going back to Rivendell.” Bilbo sighed as he went to go grab his pack, Thorin was about to say something to the Halfling to make him stay but Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look before following the Halfling.

Thorin sighed deeply and realised the dwarves eyes were on him again.

“What!?” Thorin snapped raising his arms daring anyone to speak, and sure enough they all sat up slightly as Dori got to his feet. Thorin could see his eyes were red and swollen from crying and Thorin felt a twinge of guilt.

“You are our king, Thorin.” Dori said steadily as he wiped his eyes slightly. “But my brother is out there and I’m going after him.”

Thorin nodded and Dori marched quickly out of the cave, Nori shrugged at the raven haired dwarf before he pushed past him and followed his elder brother, the other members of the companies were soon up and following the silver haired dwarf, the hobbit soon came back with the wizard and the wizard looked between them and quickly marched out of the cave to follow the rest of the company, Bilbo sighed and stretched out his hand with a reassuring smile and Thorin knew what the hobbit was hinting at so he happily took the hobbits small hand and let the Halfling lead him out of the cave.

\----

Dwalin woke up slowly, he shouldn’t have woken up at all, he should’ve been awake and watching the camp but he quickly sat up to find the blanket slipping down his chest and Ori was gone. He suddenly started to panic and ripped the blanket off himself before stepping out of the cave and scanning the snowy banks around him before he saw a mop gingery of hair pass him and he was quick to follow, Dwalin quickly jumped into the ditch and saw a full view of the scribe running down the snow back. Dwalin quickly gave chase and was soon catching Ori by his ankle. Ori made a squeak and fell into the snow before Dwalin climbed on top of him.

“Where ye’ off to ye sneak?” Dwalin asked pining Ori’s wrist into the snow ground as the scribe began to squirm.

“Nowhere, now get off me!” Ori snapped and Dwalin pulled back and got on his knees.

Ori quickly got up and scanned the area quickly before scratching through the snow.

“What are ye’ doing?” Dwalin asked with a scoff.

“I lost something, so I retraced my steps.” Ori replied as he continued digging.

Dwalin let his lips turn into a fond smile before he scanned the area too, his eyes immediately finding a leather bound journal in the snow. Dwalin chuckled and lifted the journal by its spine out of the snow.

“Is this what yer looking for?” Dwalin asked lifting the journal up and flicking it open.

“Yes,” Ori said getting to his feet. “May I have it back now?”

“Hmm we’ll see.” Dwalin said looking at the pages and chucking, Ori frowned and pouted slightly before he pounced at the larger dwarf only to have the warrior dwarf lift the book over his head before he flicked through the pages and came across a picture of himself when he was asleep, even the smallest detail of his tattoos were on the drawing in sharp lines of ink, Dwalin smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, aren’t I ruggedly handsome?” Dwalin said with a chuckled before Ori lunged at him again and tried swiping the book from his hands but missing again.

“Give that back Dwalin!” Ori cried as he jumped to get the book from Dwalin’s extended arm.

“Make me runt.” Dwalin said but instantly regretted it when Ori’s eyes turned a deadly colour and grabbed him by the armour before he threw the larger dwarf into the snow, Dwalin swore loudly and landed in the snow with a soft thud and Ori ripped the book from his hands before he marched away. Dwalin was instantly on his feet and following the dwarf.

“Or- Ori please, I didn’t mean it-” Dwalin apologised as he chased the dwarf but Ori wasn’t listening and started marching quicker, Dwalin grew more frustrated and grabbed Ori’s wrist, which caused the dwarf to spin quickly and slap him hard in the face and Dwalin growled at the familiar feeling.

“I deserved that but I-” Dwalin tried again, only to receive another slap across the face and Dwalin growled again.

“What is yer problem!?” Dwalin snapped and tried to grip tighter onto Ori’s wrist. “Why do ye’ get so offended when I call ye’ runt!? If ye’ were a real dwarf ye’ wouldn’t feel-”

Ori turned his head and began to sob softly and Dwalin stopped his words of rampage and released Ori’s wrists, Ori moved his hands immediately to wipe his eyes and Dwalin felt like he had just been stabbed in the gut.

“I-I’m sorry Ori… I-I didn’t mean it I-” Dwalin tried but Ori was already turning and marching away, Dwalin stood in the slow and lowered his head as he looked at the fog that swirled from his mouth and around his cheeks. _Why must you always fuck up Fundinson!?_ Dwalin yelled at himself. _You always have and you always will and-_

A loud scream rang through the howling wind and Dwalin grew wide eyes before he followed Ori’s trail to find Azog gripping Ori’s jumper with his hook and lifting the scribe in the air.

“Look here! A little scribe whose lost his way.” Azog spat and the Orcs around him laughed harshly.

Dwalin ducked behind a snow mound and grabbed his weapons from their holders waiting for the perfect time to strike.

“What should we do with you?” Azog asked and Ori squirmed in his grip before the large Orc placed his blade to Ori’s neck and Ori squirmed again causing a small slice to appear on his neck.

Dwalin growled and he lunged forward as he took out the three Orcs nearby before turning his blade on the pale Orc and Azog snarled displaying his sharp, yellow teeth.

“Well look here. Two dwarves wandering where they shouldn’t be.” Azog snarled and Dwalin gripped tighter onto his axes.

“Release him.” Dwalin snarled and Azog snarled before dropping the small dwarf to the floor, Ori quickly crawled away and gripped his journal before Azog and the large dwarf started circling each other, Azog lifted his hook and Dwalin swung his axe before they crashed together, Dwalin swung his axe again only to be caught on the thorny hook again, Azog roared and swung his hook, barley scraping Dwalin’s tattooed crown, Dwalin growled and swung at the pale Orc again this time catching his bad arm, Azog roared again and clutched Dwalin’s armour with his hook as he started to pound the dwarf in the face with his good hand, the punches busted up Dwalin’s lip and his face was instantly covered in bruises, he snarled and growled before lifting a dagger from his belt, Dwalin jerked quickly but it only tightened the grip the hook had on the leather of his armour. Suddenly, something sharp hit Azog in his yellowed eyes and he looked over at the same time as Dwalin to see Ori panting from adrenalin and clutching his slingshot, Azog growled and threw the beaten dwarf to the ground.

“Ori.” Dwalin said weakly as he reached towards the small dwarf only to get his hand stepped on by the large Orc, Dwalin fisted his hand tucked it under his chest to reduce further injury but he started to crawl along the floor towards Ori who was now cowering against the tree with his slingshot tight against his chest as the pale Orc towered over him.

“Ori!” Dwalin shouted as he saw the Orc lift the blade above Ori before it went plunging down followed by a defining scream. “No!” Dwalin cried but the scream seemed to come out longer than he expected and the pale Orc let out a harsh laugh before running off towards his warg and jumping on its back before kicking its side and making it run away through the woods. Dwalin had the urge to go after the Orc and beat him to death but all though urges were vaporised as Ori made a soft whimper and Dwalin could see the pure white snow around the scribe turning a deadly red, Dwalin quickly scrabbled across the snow and pulled the gasping dwarf into his arms.

“Ori, Ori!” Dwalin cried as he wiped the blood spray away from Ori’s face, revealing Ori’s deep brown eyes now leaking tears. “Come on, don’t cry, it’s just a scratch, don’t cry.”

Dwalin quickly ripped a strip of cloth off his cloak and wrapped it around Ori’s wounded shoulder, before lifting the dwarf in his arms and Ori’s eyes hooded lazily as he rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder and Dwalin shook him gently.

“Hey, don’t ye’ go sleeping on me.” Dwalin said softly. “We still got a long way to go.”

“Dwalin, wait.” Ori croaked. “My journal.”

Ori pointed vaguely to the floor and Dwalin quickly kneeled down and removed his hands from Ori’s legs as he grabbed the journal and placed it in Ori’s pale shivering hands and Dwalin placed his hand on Ori’s forehead to feel a slight heat coming from the small dwarf, he then quickly pulled the scribe into his arms and started his long trek.

\----

Dwalin panted as he fell again into the snow, they were keeping to the mountain trail but that was where the snow was the softest and untouched, the sun had started setting and soon all the night creatures would be out hunting. Ori’s fever was getting worse (a fever he had for a while and didn’t tell Dwalin about. Much to Dwalin’s annoyance) and his wound continued to gush blood. Dwalin had to find shelter soon and look through his bag for medicine but he knew he probably didn’t have any; his brother and Oin were the ones who were carrying all that, not him.

Dwalin soon found a small cave and he ducked inside, the cave was dry and he could luckily start a fire. He quickly placed the scribe against the stone wall and turned to find a few small sticks he quickly gathered them and started a small fire close to Ori, Ori mumbled and his eyes were fluttering closed again, Dwalin quickly pulled off the scribes small boots and rubbed his feet in a hope to warm them up before he turned to his pack.

“Dwalin.” Ori groaned as he reached blindly for Dwalin, Dwalin instantly moved closer and Ori’s weak hand wrapped in his thick armour.

“It’s alright Ori, I’m right here.” Dwalin reassured as he brushed Ori’s pale face with a bloody calloused hand.

“Dwalin, I-I’m sorry.” Ori said weakly and Dwalin sighed.

“It’s fine lad.” Dwalin reassured.

“No, it’s not, I’m sorry I got so mad at you and hit you.” Ori replied. “I truly am.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Dwalin replied. “I shouldn’t ‘ave called you a runt.”

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” Ori replied sadly.

“Well, when we get back to Erebor I’ll destroy anyone who was ever mean to ye’.” Dwalin promised and Ori giggled slightly only to start coughing dryly.

“We?” Ori asked with a sad smile.

“Aye,” Dwalin replied like it was obvious. “I’m not leaving ye’ out here Ori, I promise ye’.”

Dwalin finally found some ointment for large gashes but he knew the wound in Ori’s shoulder would need stitches.

“Now, hold still, this _will_ hurt.” Dwalin said, he tried to be comforting but that wasn’t really part of Dwalin’s tones.

Dwalin pulled off Ori’s cardigan and pulled the neck of his shirt to see the wound that was in his shoulder, sure enough the blade had gone straight through and it was fatal if it wasn’t treated, but Dwalin didn’t tell him that, he couldn’t. Dwalin squeezed the white paste onto his fingers before he rubbed it onto the wound, causing the small scribe to cry out and arch his back in pain, Dwalin shushed him and soothed him as best he could before tucking the ointment back into his bag and getting to his feet before moving to the other side of the cave.

“I’ll keep watch-” Dwalin said.

“Wait, Dwalin.” Ori called weakly after him.

Dwalin was soon back at his side and brushing his gingery hair out of his eyes and Ori wrapped his clammy hand around Dwalin’s.

“Please stay with me,” Ori breathed. “I’m so cold.”

Dwalin nodded and laid Ori down gently before he climbed behind the dwarf and tucked up behind him, brushing his hair gently and hushing sweet nothings into his ear.

“Ye’ remind me of the snow.” Dwalin said softly on the back of Ori’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the small scribe’s waist.

Ori giggled.

“How so?” He asked curiously.

“Yer both pale, innocent, and beautiful, but you are both strong in ways that are different to anything, or _anyone_ , else.” Dwalin replied.

Ori sighed happily and watched as the small snowflakes fell in front of the caves entrance, Ori soon fell asleep comfortably in Dwalin’s strong arms but Dwalin stayed awake the whole night watching for danger and watching the sleeping dwarf in his arms and wondering how Aule had blessed him so much.

\----

Dwalin woke up quickly in the morning, and looked down in his arms to see the small scribes sleeping face looking up at his but this was different to last night, Ori’s soft breathing was not ruffling his beard and the little ones face was now an even paler white and his lips were a chilling blue.

“Ori? Ori!” Dwalin said as he stroked the small dwarfs back quickly, to warm him up but the small scribe was motionless and freezing, Dwalin quickly turned him on his back and pressed his head to his chest and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ori’s soft and shallow breath, he quickly pulled the scribe into his arms and started running through the snow, the storm last night had covered everything in white and if Dwalin didn’t feel the pain over his body and in his heart he would’ve assumed he had passed into the halls of waiting.

Dwalin quickly ran through the snow with the shivering Ori tucked in his arms, he couldn’t lose Ori, he had come to realise that true strength was not in appearance but in the heart, and Ori had all the strength that could ever be wanted. Dwalin trudged through the snow, he had to find the mountain path or any sort of path, one that would lead to a small down where he could get Ori healed would be preferable. Dwalin fell in the snow once again and Ori rolled, the white snow matching his skin and Dwalin was instantly crawling over to him and taking his cold hand.

“Ori? Come on Ori, wake up.” Dwalin said before anger bubbled in his chest. “Wake up!” He cried before he tucked Ori into his arms and began to sob, he knew true dwarves never cried (Well in his mind they didn’t) but he couldn’t help himself, the tears fell down his face and wiped away the dirt and blood that was smudged over his face, He gripped Ori’s hand with his bloody and scraped one as he lifted it and placed it to his cheek, Ori’s head lolled to the side and Dwalin continued to sob over his friends lifeless body.

Soon another growl rang through the air and two swaying lights, like beady eyes, were soon moving closer towards him, Dwalin tucked Ori closer into his body and grabbed his axe with shaking hands, the creature was soon out of the distant mist and Dwalin could make out familiar shapes of… Dwarves! _Thank Aule and Mahal and Valar and any of the gods who were listening to his prayers!_ Dwalin’s mind cried and he quickly called something out, he couldn’t remember what but it did the job and soon the dwarves were around them and Dwalin started to cry again but the dwarves faces soon turned to dread when they saw Ori, Dori and Nori fell forward.

“Ori!” Dori cried as he sobbed and clutched Ori to his chest, Dwalin started to sob too and tears ran from Nori’s eyes and he shot Dwalin a deadly look, like he was the cause of all this and Nori lunged forward and pinned the large dwarf to the ground but for once in his life Dwalin didn’t wish to fight, he was too drained and tired, a few days ago he would have beaten Nori down just for looking at him funny but he had changed, Ori had changed him. Nori pounded his face, like Azog had a day before, Nori was quickly pulled off by Thorin and Bofur, and Dwalin turned back to a sobbing Dori.

“What happened?” Dori asked softly, his voice hoarse from crying.

“Azog.” Dwalin replied as he wiped his bleeding nose. “Dori, I- I am so sorry.”

“No!” Dori snapped as he held Ori’s head in his hands. “He’s not dead, he can’t be-”

Tears fell from Dwalin’s eyes again, this had been the most he had cried since he was a baby and he didn’t care.

“We need to get him to a medic.” Oin said quickly and Dwalin tucked his arms under Ori’s neck and legs again and he lifted him much to Balin and Thorin’s protests.

“I can do it.” Dwalin replied snappily at the protests of him not being strong enough.

“We’ll take him to the elves.” Bilbo said and Dwalin suddenly realised that his hand was entwined with Thorin’s.

Everyone’s eyes fell on Thorin and Thorin nodded before they started the long trek back to Rivendell.

\----

Ori opened his eyes painfully and looked at the warm room around him; it was white and decorated with silks and flowers. Ori turned his head when he felt a strange weight on his head; he looked over to see a familiar tattooed crown and Ori smiled, Dwalin’s hands were softly placed on his head and tightly covering his mitten less hand, obviously the elves had pulled off his knitwear to check his wounds, Ori lifted his hand slowly out from under Dwalin’s and rested his hand on Dwalin’s bald head before he caressed his bitten and thickly pierced ear, Dwalin groaned and lifted his head and his eyes instantly shot open.

“Ori!” He cried before closing his arms around Ori and giving him a tight hug, Ori giggled slightly and hugged him back before he winced slightly in pain and Dwalin pulled back quickly.

“Sorry, I forgot about yer stitches.” Dwalin said softly and Ori smiled before scratching Dwalin’s beard gently with his fingers.

“It’s fine,” Ori reassured before asking. “Are you okay?”

“Aye, I’m fine, never better.” Dwalin said with a nod and a slight grin.

“Where are my brothers?” Ori asked looking at the room around them.

“They went off to sleep; they’ve had a couple of tiring days.” Dwalin replied and Ori scoffed.

“What? And you haven’t?” Ori said with a giggle.

“No,” Dwalin replied before adding softly. “I was worried about ye’ Ori.”

Ori smiled and blushed slightly.

“And I will do whatever I have to do to keep ye’ safe and-” Dwalin started promising but was stopped when Ori pressed his lips firmly against his, Dwalin grew wide eyed with shock but they soon closed as he carded his fingers through Ori’s soft hair, Ori quickly pulled Dwalin onto the bed and Dwalin straddled his thin waist and continued to kiss the small scribe, Dwalin hummed happily and pushed his tongue against Ori’s lips as he pushed past and Ori’s tongue met with him, Dwalin kept his hand on Ori’s hips and Ori rann his hands up Dwalin’s shoulders before dragging his nails down Dwalin’s back, Dwalin shivered at the sensation and moaned.

The door suddenly swung open and in walked the king and his  consort followed by the rest of the company, Dwalin quickly broke the kiss and misjudged the size of the bed before he fell off the bed, leaving a flushed Ori on display.

“What? What’s going on Fili!?” Kili asked as his elder brother shielded the brunets eyes and dragged him out the room, Bofur gave a wolf whistle and a thumbs up before pulling Bifur and a shocked looking Bombur away, Oin and Gloin chuckled slightly before they left the room, leaving a smiling hobbit and a slack jawed king.

“Well,” Thorin said awkwardly and the hobbit stepped forward and embraced the small dwarf, the dwarf giggled and wrapped his arms back around Bilbo and grinned.

“Maybe you should fall from a cliff more often.” Thorin said with an awkward chuckle and Dwalin shot a glare at him and Thorin shrugged.

“Next time could you put a hat on the door or something?” Thorin asked with a large grin and Dwalin smirked slightly before he rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see you later.” Bilbo said to Ori with a grin before he grabbed Thorin’s ear and pulled him out of the room, he pushed Thorin out the room first and winked at Dwalin before closing the door gently behind them, Dwalin chuckled slightly and Ori shifted over in the bed to make room for Dwalin, he patted the bed almost seductively and Dwalin smiled before sitting down and leaning against the headboard as Ori leaned against him and rested his head against his large chest.

“So, whose gonna break the news to my brothers.” Ori said with a giggled and Dwalin chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s feathery hair as he rubbed at his arm softly.

“I think ye’ should, just so I’m not savagely killed.” Dwalin replied and Ori giggled loudly as he covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughing to a minimum, but with extreme difficulty.

\----

Turned out neither of them needed to tell Ori’s brothers, they both walked in on them making out on the bed, Dori turned an alarming shade of red and Nori dragged his daggers from their holders.

Ori had stopped them of course and the brothers had eventually left the dwarf couple alone and went to go get some food, the elf servants brought the injured dwarves their food and they were soon cuddled in bed, Ori tucked in Dwalin’s chest and Dwalin’s arms wrapped securely around the small dwarf as he traced the small bumps of Ori’s spine.

“I love you, Dwalin.” Ori breathed against the warriors lips and Dwalin smiled lazily at the dwarf tucked in his arms.

“And I love you, my little snowflake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ((And they all lived happily ever after)) Tell me what you think x


End file.
